


Balancing On the Rim

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober Day 2, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Top!Michael, bottom!Dean, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean loves getting wrecked by rimming





	Balancing On the Rim

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2!! I chose the rimming prompt. 
> 
> Also for the Dean/Michael/Lucifer square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!

Dean shook in his bonds as he was granted a short reprieve from the utterly delicious and salacious torture that he was currently oh so eagerly receiving from his boyfriends. 

“He’s so eager for us, isn’t he, Mickey?” Lucifer purred, smacking his lips obscenely from somewhere behind Dean on his right hand side. 

“So eager,” Michael agreed as he leaned in and licked another stripe over Dean’s exposed hole, making him keen. “And he’s all ours, Luci. Our perfect little boy.” 

“Please,” Dean begged. “More.” 

“More of who, Dean?” Lucifer asked. 

“And more of what?” Michael added. “You need to use your words.” 

Dean gave a wail and kicked his feet the best that he could. “Please, I need more,” he added. The fuckers knew what he wanted from them. 

“He is saying ‘please’, which is always appreciated,” Michael said. 

“And he’s saying it so prettily too,” Lucifer agreed. “I suppose we should give him what he wants. Shall we?” 

Michael grinned. “Yes, we shall,” he said. 

As one, the two men converged onto Dean, fighting for the right to eat his ass. They nibbled and bit and sucked marks into the globes of his pert asscheeks when the other one was licking and sucking on his asshole, nibbling around the rim. Sometimes, if Dean was lucky, the other one would duck his head down and suck a ball into his mouth. Hands grabbed and kneaded at flesh as the sounds of rimming echoed in the small room. 

Dean howled in pleasure, tugging on the ropes that bound him to the bed, trying to raise his ass more as a temptation to get them to do more, as a way to beg and yearn. As an offering to his boyfriends. There was just so much pleasure coursing through him, and he wanted- no,  _ needed _ \- more. 

“I hope that you don’t cum too quickly,” Lucifer said briefly, smacking his lips again. 

“Because we plan on completely and utterly  _ wrecking  _ you,” Michael added, squeezing Dean’s ass. 

“And we plan on milking you dry, just by eating you out,” Lucifer continued, leaning down and nipping at the other cheek. 

“So try not to end too early,” Michael finished before the two of them continued to eat Dean out. 

Dean whined loudly and threw his head back in pleasure. 

It was going to be a long night for him, and he couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
